


Upon the Midnight Clear

by escritoireazul



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Character of Color, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gen, Latino Character, Women Being Awesome, latina character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Middle of the night phone calls never mean anything good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon the Midnight Clear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nikitangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikitangel/gifts).



> Prompt: Faith, injured  
> This is a transformative work of fiction set after the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the movie series Fast and the Furious. This is a companion piece to ["wolf woman wild"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13245), ["Thirty-One Days of the Wolf"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/58360), and ["Wolf Moon on the Rise"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/149565), but the only things you really need to know from them are that Letty got bitten and is now a werewolf and she, Dom, Faith, and Oz have a tenuous foursome going on.

The air was cool and the night as silent as Los Angeles got when Mia grabbed her equipment and hurried to the car. Inside, the baby twisted and kicked, driving its heel into her kidney.

Mia grunted and rubbed her free hand along the curve of her stomach, her keys jingling. She was two weeks from giving birth, maybe a little more, but when the phone rang at three a.m., there was no turning away.

She tucked herself behind the steering wheel, dropped her bag in the passenger seat, and back out of the driveway. The house was dark as she left it, the only light the porchlight like a bright star blessing her journey.

Traffic was light and it only took about twenty minutes to reach the hotel. Dom waits for her at the backdoor, and she can tell he’s trying hard to look casual, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. But his jaw twitches and when she takes a second in the car to gather herself, he shoves away from the wall and bounds down the steps. He grabs her bag from the other side of the car and comes around to help her get out, then practically carries her inside, standing just behind her, ushering her forward.

Letty and Oz hover around the big table by the backdoor. Normally it’s covered in papers, but it’s been cleared and a big sheet dangles down the sides, and Faith lays in the center, curled up a little, one arm across her stomach, the other awkwardly at her side. Her forearm is laid open, and since a lot of the blood has been cleaned away, Mia can see she’s been cut down to the bone.

“What happened?” Mia asks, but doesn’t wait for an answer. She sets her bag on one of the chairs and shoves another out of the way. Dom moves the rest, clearing more space for her while she ducks into the kitchen, scrubs her hands, and puts on gloves.

There’s hot water waiting for her and clean cloths. She sponges away the last of the blood; Faith’s arm is already healing and looks a hell of a lot better than it did even a minute ago. Still, it needs to be thoroughly clean and probably a couple stitches just to hold it in place until it’s done. Faith’s no stranger to scars, but Mia can keep this one from looking too bad.

Letty’s too close, always right where Mia is about to step, like she’s a cat instead of a wolf. Mia huffs, but before she can say anything, Oz grabs Letty’s hands and holds on tight; their fingers are stained with blood and it smears together, marking them.

Faith’s going to live and Mia doesn’t really care what happened, she comes in after the fact to clean up and fix broken things, but whatever it was must have been bad, the way Letty and Oz are freaking out.

The way Dom’s freaking out too, big brother tense, his expression strangled.

She wonders, for a second, if he realizes just how deep he’s fallen, but then Faith groans and stretches out, baring the deep gash across her stomach, and Mia’s got more important things to think about.


End file.
